What The Hell Are You Doing Here?
by JyrusQuash
Summary: What Happens when a politician and a cop join forces to solve a murder? Let's find out! Follow Elsa Eriksson, a conservative city Counselor, as she navigates the treacherous world of the Justice System. (Elsa/OC) (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_JQ: Welcome to my AU fic friends! I'm using the main OC from "That Can Be Arranged". This fic is Modern AU and will be based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada because #Reppin' and #I'm too lazy to do too much research._**

 ** _I really loved my OC so here she is, in all her glory. be prepared to see other characters from Disney movies like Atlantis, Mulan, Treasure Planet and the Incredibles._**

 ** _Have fun with my randomness! I'll still be updating "Arranged Yet Unexpected", this was more of an 'on the side' kinda shindig._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _And I own nada!_**

 ** _P.s. Lucius is Frozone ;)_**

* * *

 _ **What The Hell Are You Doing Here?**_

 _ **[Frozen AU o/c]**_

Elsa groaned, as she woke. It was Monday and she shouldn't have gone drinking last night. _Who the fuck goes to a strip club on Sundays?_ She asked herself. Obviously, she did. She sat up and tugged the sheets closer to her and realized that her skin was touching the fabric.

She was naked.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 _She had exited the strip club, that evening, with another woman._ _She had originally showed up just to drink and ogle at the half-naked women, but of course somebody had to catch her eye._ _The woman was slender, tall, graceful and ever the seductress. Of course she had to give in to her, even if it was just for the night. Actually, especially just for the night._

 _"You're so tense," the raven-haired woman purred against her ear, "you should let me fix that." Elsa pulled her in for a searing kiss and leaned back against a random car in the parking lot. The woman's hands cascaded down her sides, resting on her hips._

 _Elsa wanted them somewhere else._

 _"I thought that was the point." Elsa replied before pulling the woman against her again._

 _"Mine or yours?" she asked._ _Elsa's eyes visibly darkened as they looked into her hazel-eyed lover._

 _"Yours."_

* * *

She chanced a glance to her left and saw a tanned back with thick black hair over broad shoulders. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed again. _Stop sleeping with random women!_ Elsa scolded herself. She was a married woman, for God's sake. Albeit, her husband was a beard and so was she, but she needed to get herself in check. It was the start of the summer and she had way too much on her plate.

She glanced back over at the sleeping woman and smiled sadly. _That was probably the best I've had in a while..._ Elsa said. She quickly shook her head, ridding herself of these thoughts. She needed to leave. She got up and got dressed. Thankfully, her GPS said she wasn't too far from her own home. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a sticky note and placed in on the door.

'Thank you ;)'

Satisfied with her message, the platinum blonde quietly exited the apartment and made the walk of shame to the streetcar stop.

...

Thankfully, the streetcar was empty so she managed to get ready and make it to city hall in time for the council meeting. Shortly after her arrival, the mayor called on her to speak.

"Counselor Eriksson; your proposal please?" Mayor Mode stated, fixing up her pile of documents. Elsa Eriksson stood slowly and began her proposal, without a hitch.

"I propose more funding for the downtown divisions." Elsa stated, sternly. A few whispers were heard around the city hall situation room, however she was fully prepared for that reaction. "It has come to my attention that there is a hefty amount of gang violence occurring, especially conspiring in the last few weeks. Five civilians caught in a crossfire, one mistaken identity, eighteen counts of attempted murder...need I go on, Mr. Speaker?" murmurs began to fill the air.

"Where would we get the funding?" one person asked. Elsa crossed her arms and sighed.

"Where do we get the rest of our funding?" She asked, rhetorically. "The local precincts need more equipment, to keep up with their new tasks. If we can just re-evaluate the current budget, I'm sure the proper changes can be made, without harming all the other precious town projects. Like the new parking on the street law." Elsa sat back and watched as those murmurs became nods and silent agreements. She smirked and began to write down in her notepad. _Another successful project,_ she thought.

She began to text Chief Lyle Rourke. He was a good friend of hers and together they would most likely be organizing the new budget, when it goes through of course. She was about to put her phone away, when it began to ring. It was Rourke. She got up, quietly, and made her way to the hallway. Once she was sure that she wouldn't disturb the town hall meeting, she picked it up.

"Chief," she greeted solemnly, "I take it you got my message."

"Yes, Counselor." he answered, "I'd like to thank you, on behalf of all the Central Toronto divisions for your vigorous research and planning in this proposal. In other words; thanks for thinking about us, little guys." she could hear his smile.

"Well hold off on the champagne," she said, "I plan on visiting 52, in about," she glanced at her watch, "an hour or so. Is that alright?"

"That's perfectly fine. I'll have my best officers give you the grand tour and a ride along. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"They're in a case, right now, so they may be a bit tardy." he warned. She smiled into the phone.

"That's fine. I put full trust in you judgment and our front-line officers."

...

"Jesus! Martinez! Watch where you're going! Do you have a death wish?!" Detective Lucius Best shouted at his lunatic partner. Detective Fría Martinez was certainly one for the books. Fría laughed as she swerved in and around other cars, that were going the speed limit.

"Relax, Lucy," she smiled, "I need to keep up with our suspects!" she sped up and quickly cut off a car on her left side. The sirens, from their undercover car, were deafening. So were Lucius' screams of horror.

"They've got a Lambo, idiot! We're driving a goddamn Prius!" Lucius argued, but the young woman just scoffed.

"Hey! Believe in Patricia, okay? She's gotten us through some tough shit." Fría began to stroke the car's dashboard and coo at it. "Ain't that right, baby?" Lucius made a face.

"Stop speaking to the car like that, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Your face makes me uncomfortable." Lucius laughed.

"Good one, Detective Martinez." he said. She was about to retort, until she laid eyes on the vehicle that they were in pursuit of. The raven-haired woman smirked and cast a glance at her partner.

"Hang on, Lucy!" she quickly shifted gears, almost giving him whiplash.

"Shiiiiiiit!" he gripped the bottom of the seat. Lucius was pretty certain that he was going to die today. "God," he began to beg the deity for forgiveness, "I'm sorry that I ever associated with a heathen, such as this crazy bitch."

"Come off it, Luce! Ya know ya love meh!" The suspect's lambo made a sharp left, so Fría shifted gears again and made the sharp turn too. "WOO!" she shouted, as she rounded the corner. Lucius continued to scream, until they stopped. The suspect parked his car and began to run on foot. He bounded down the street, and into the nearest McDonald's.

"Cool, I was in the mood for some McNuggets." Fría said, parking the car. "Let's get a move on, Luce!" she quickly parked the Prius and got out of the car. Lucius was following behind her. They aggressively kicked the automatic door open, and began to scavenge for their suspect, in the McDonald's.

They quickly ran after their suspect, crashing into many civilians in their pursuit. Eventually, they cornered him in the men's bathroom.

"FREEZE, MOTHERFUCKAH!" Fría cried, holding out her taser.

"What my partner means is; GET YOUR DAMN HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE EM' SON!" the suspect sighed loudly and turned around to face the officers. He surrendered and held his hands above his head. Lucius tapped Fría on her shoulder, silently asking her to lower her weapon, as he made his way over to handcuff the man. "James Goodwin, you are under arrest for the murder of Jillian Thompson." Lucius then began to recite him the Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent..."

"Shut your damn mouth," Fría cut in, tightening the handcuffs.

"Anything you say can be used against you, in a court of law..."

"So shut up," she reminded him.

"You have the right to an attorney, and if you don't have one, one will be given to ya."

"So shut up, and wait for them to talk." They dragged James outside. When they got to the Prius, Fría then shoved James into the back of the Prius and aggressively shut the door on him. He yelped, and she realized his foot was still not all the way in. "Oops. My badness, dude." she apologized halfheartedly. She then bent down to collect his foot and shoved him further into the car. Once she was certain he was in, she attempted to close the door again. With a satisfied sigh, she turned to Lucius. "Good work, Lucy!" she raised her hand, prompting a high-five. Lucius sighed and lightly tapped her palm with the back of his hand, rather enthusiastically.

"Whatever. Just shut the hell up, and give me the damn car keys." Fría tossed him the keys and he grunted in response. She smirked.

"Okay. Don't scratch Patricia, please; she doesn't like it too rough." she finished her statement with a wink.

"Goddammit, Martinez!" Lucius exclaimed as she laughed. _And so goes another successful case_ , she thought.

And it wasn't even noon, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: Oh this is so much fun to write!**_

 _ **Why haven't I done AU before?**_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Fría called out, as she and Lucius entered the doors of division 52, with a grumpy James Goodwin leading the way. As they walked further into the station, they were met with roaring applause.

"Thank you, thank you." Lucius said, bowing excessively. "I'd like to thank the academy –!"

"Martinez! Best!" Captain Amelia Jag shouted, from the end of the hall, "Rourke would like a word with you, in my office." Lucius and Fría looked at one another quizzically. Rourke seldom showed up to divisions, unannounced. He usually liked the departments a certain way, thereby alerting the 'chosen ones' on when he was going to visit. Usually, when he did show up out of the blue, it would be about damages.

"Did we break anything?" Lucius asked his partner. Fría just scratched her head and shrugged.

"I don't recall."

"NOW!" Amelia screeched and the two detectives immediately scurried towards the captain's office.

"Geez, Louise." Fría said, walking passed the captain. "Drink your coffee, woman, damn." the captain rolled her eyes and moved aside.

"Watch your mouth, Martinez." Amelia warned, before the double doors removed her from their sight.

"I really hope we aren't in trouble," Fría said, "I need all my gold stars, to win that crock pot." throughout the month, people at the station will get star stickers for their completed tasks. It was something that the Forensics Analyst, Dr. Delbert Doppler, came up with. Amelia thinks it's a waste of time, but everyone else loved the idea. At the end of each month, the division tallies up their stars and wins that month's prize. This month was a crock pot. Right now, it was Milo and Mulan vs. Lucius and Fría.

"You don't slow cook, why do you need a crock pot?" he asked her.

"A present for my dad's girlfriend." Fría explained. "She makes a mean pot roast."

"So a gift that circulates back to you?" Lucius asked. She nodded, to which he then responded, "Nice."

"Thank you." the pair reached the captain's office, which temporarily held the chief. They shared a brief look of discomfort before slowly opening the door, revealing Chief Rourke, in all his glory. He was in his uniform and wore a serious expression. Well, if you asked anyone, he looked like that all the time. Everyone just assumed that it came with the job to look tense, like you haven't seen a bathroom in two days. He nodded towards the detectives as they came in.

"Afternoon Martinez. Best." he gestured for them to sit on the chairs and they did as such, without question. "I heard you tracked down your guilty man, this morning. Good work."

"Thank you, Chief." Lucius said, as he and Fría took their seats.

"So what's with the visit?" Fría asked. Lucius elbowed his partner but Chief Rourke merely nodded. He liked how forward Martinez seemed to be.

"I have a special task for the two of you. After all, you are my finest detectives." he said to them.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, anytime." Fría said, flashing him a cocky smile. The man smirked but it was quickly erased off of his face. Lucius groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Anyway," Rourke continued, "there was a council meeting, this morning, and Counselor Eriksson had pitched a brilliant new budget for all central divisions." he said proudly. Lucius nodded but Fría was still confused.

"Um...okay?" she said, "But what does that have to do with us?" Rourke smirked again.

"Eriksson wanted to see how the divisions are, so I requested Jag to assign her you two for a ride-along." Fría shrugged but Lucius began to panic.

"What time, sir?" he asked and Rourke raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Best?"

"Well..." he began, with a heavy amount of caution, "My wife has a dentist appointment, so I have to pick up my daughter around noon." Rourke nodded in understanding. He, himself, had three daughters. He proceeded to pardon Detective Best.

"Alright, Best. Make sure Alana gets home alright." he instructed him, "I'm sure that Martinez can handle the counselor, on her own." Martinez gave him a salute.

"Why of course, Chief." she said, confidently. Rourke nodded.

"Good. Eriksson will be here, shortly." he got up and the two detectives also stood. "I expect to hear pleasant things, from this ride-along, Martinez. Only pleasant things."

"Sir, I am the most pleasant peasant, this side of the DVP." she shook the chief's hand and he laughed a little.

"Stop with that saying," Lucius groaned, "I'll toss you into holding, dammit."

"You can't even toss a salad." Fría quipped, as they followed the chief out into the hallway.

"THAT WAS ONE DAMN TIME, AND YOUR STUPID ASS KNOCKED OVER THE TABLE!"

...

"So when will you be home, then?" Anna asked her sister, over the phone. "I have a project to do, later, and Kristoff's coming over." Anna was currently at her university campus, trying to organize things for her presentation when Elsa called to remind her to pickup their little brother, Olaf. She was redoing a mandatory course, over the summer and was hating every minute of it. It was supposed to be Elsa's turn, but she would be otherwise preoccupied with doing the ride-along.

"Probably closer to five." Elsa informed her, "I'll make it up to you guys, I swear." Elsa pondered what she could use to her benefit. "I'll bring you guys pizza, from Luigi's." Anna attempted to withhold on her excitement. Silence ensued for about two minutes before the young redhead finally caved.

"It better be meat-lovers." was all that was said, before the line cut out. Elsa giggled and shoved the phone into her purse. She shook her head, at her sister's antics. She knew how busy this season was going to be for Anna, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity to visit the very cause of her new budgeting project. She promised Rourke, on many occasions, and failed to show up, on many occasions. But that changed today, right now.

She stood, at the doorstep of 52; notorious for its contribution to helping resolve community conflicts, as of late. Elsa knew that this place was going to be a great start to trying to stop the ongoing gang violence that was terrorizing the south side of the city.

She walked into the establishment, not even bothering to wait for an invitation. Many of the officers, who happened to just be standing around, began to eye her every move. No doubt a woman wearing a pencil skirt and a freshly pressed blouse walking into their station, around midday, was pretty odd. The platinum blonde walked right up to the help desk. There was a tall Asian woman, just casually speaking on the phone. She was, obviously, a police officer. She had shoulder-length black hair and pale skin, just a bit more colour to it than Elsa's.

"Give me one sec, Gaston, someone's at the desk." Elsa heard the female officer say, before hanging up the phone. The woman quickly altered her demeanor and wore a straight face. "May I help you?" she asked, stoically. Elsa nodded.

"Yes," She replied, "I was told to be here, by Chief Rourke. Is he in?"

"Oh, yeah. Give me a moment." the officer smile politely, before screaming into the P.A. system. "ROURKE! FRONT DESK!" Elsa cringed at the loudness of her yelling and the female officer smirked. "He should be here, soon."

"Thanks." Elsa deadpanned, rubbing her left ear. Despite the rude awakening, the woman was right. In walked Chief Rourke.

"Elsa!" he greeted, "Finally managed to get here, I see?"

"I apologize for my previous shortcomings, Chief," Elsa said, "but I'm here now."

"Splendid." Rourke motioned behind him to an officer out of uniform. "This is detective Lucius Best; he's one of the best officers this city has ever seen."

"Oh please, Lyle," the man named Lucius said in a mock bashful tone, "you spoil me." he then outstretched his hand to Elsa. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance...uh...?" Elsa giggled and accepted his handshake.

"Elsa Eriksson."

"Elsa. Cool." he said with a smile. "I, unfortunately, will not be taking you on a ride-along." Lucius told her, "But my partner should be here soon. She's just filling out the paper work for a bad guy, that we got this morning." Elsa's eyebrows shot up at this information. She checked her watch and it was barely noon. Elsa was already impressed.

"Already? Wow."

"Yes ma'am," Rourke cut in, "this pair is the finest duo I've ever had the pleasure of working with." before Elsa could comment on that, a loud crash sounded and people began to murmur.

"Sorry!" Elsa heard a woman say, somewhere in the distance, "Sorry! Didn't see that huge...uh...stack of boxes. My badness, everyone!" Rourke laughed and Lucius groaned.

"Once," Elsa heard him mutter to himself, "just once, can she not knock something over?" Elsa was about to ask when she was met with a serious case of déjà vu.

In walked a tall, medium build woman. She had her long black hair tied up in a tight pony tail. She wore a white dress shirt, grey slacks, that were most likely tailored to the skinny fit. It definitely catered to her slim waistline and Elsa had to stop herself from thinking any further down that road. She walked with an air of confidence that Elsa had only seen once before. But the confirmation hit her square in the face, like a punch, when their eyes locked.

Hazel met ocean blue, and time itself stopped.

 _Oh, God..._ Elsa said, to herself. The same reaction happened to the other woman, who visibly panicked a little. However, the woman shook her head and continued to walk over. _I'm going to puke._

"Counselor," Rourke's booming voice cut though her panic attack, "meet Detective Fría Martinez." he gestured to the woman and said woman wore a knowing smirk. "She will be your tour guide, this afternoon." Elsa was definitely going to puke. The raven-haired woman slowly stuck out her hand, towards Elsa. The blonde could only nod and reciprocate the action. Their hands locked and she felt nauseated, but she managed to speak.

"Um, I'm Counselor Elsa Eriksson." she introduced and the woman smiled.

"And as Rourke stated, I'm Fría Martinez." their hands continued to remain locked together.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said and the woman chuckled.

"No, ma'am. The pleasure's all mine." Fría winked and let go of Elsa's hand, which was now burning. Elsa could already feel her cheeks begin to burn, from the memories of last night. Both women turned to look at Rourke and he couldn't be anymore oblivious.

"Alright ladies, I'll be on my way." He bid farewell and left them alone. Lucius followed him out, but kept looking over his shoulder, suspiciously, at his partner. Once the men were out of sight, and the hallway cleared, both Fría and Elsa's heads snapped forward to glare at the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" they asked, in a harsh whisper. Realizing that they both had the same question, Fría straightened her posture.

"Well, miss, I work here." Fría then made some pointing gesture at Elsa. "It's your turn now." the blonde huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm here for a ride-along, to see how well the community is looking." Elsa informed her. Fría began to laugh and dangle some keys in front of her.

"Well since we're both on the clock, let's skedaddle." Fría swiftly turned on her heel, and began to walk towards the exit. Elsa quickly gathered herself and followed the detective. She, still, could not get over the fact that her one-night-stand was here, in front of her, taking her on a police ride-along. Really, what were the odds?

They approached a random squad car, and Fría unlocked it. She settled in, without delay and Elsa followed suit. Once they were both in the car, Fría turned to face her.

"So...'Elsa', huh?" Fría asked, with a smirk, "Nice name. Pretty. Much more office-friendly than 'the seductive little blonde minx, I met at a strip club, on a Sunday night'." Elsa blushed and buried her face in her hands. This woman was relentless. "But to each their own. I'm sure you have better things to call me." Fría continued, "I mean, If you wanna refer to me as ' _oh yes_ ', or ' _don't stop_ ' all afternoon, I wouldn't be complaining." Elsa groaned.

"Oh, for the love of – can you please act professional here?!" Elsa hissed.

"Listen babe," Fría said, starting the engine of the squad car, "shit's gonna be awkward if ya make it, so let's just embrace the fact that we fucked, and be done with it. Okay?" Elsa sighed.

"Okay, fine." after a brief silence Elsa asked, "Did you get my note?" Fría giggled.

"Yes. You're quite the cutie, missy." Fría teased, before putting the car in drive. "Also, did you want your stockings back?"

"What?" Elsa asked, panicked.

"You left your stockings behind." Fría answered, "I mean, I'd keep them but I'm more of a caramel colour," she gestured to her face, "and you're more of a...tint of white out."

"Gee, thanks."

"No wait!" Fría corrected herself, "Vanilla. Yes, vanilla is better."

"If you call me 'vanilla', I'll choke you."

"Kinky. Why didn't you mention that last night?"

"FRÍA!" Elsa scolded, slapping the woman's shoulder. She was met with boisterous laughter.

"Oh...too easy!" Fría said, as they finally exited the station's parking lot. "Well...this is gonna be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

_**JQ: LOL**_

 ** _Quick shout out to my friend, Patty, for letting me use them in this!_**

 ** _Enjoy some randomness!_**

 ** _If you're looking for actual frozen fics, I have a few, that I just updated if you're bored._**

 ** _Happy reading y'all!_**

* * *

They drove around aimlessly, while Fría, every so often, pointed our various look-out points and such. Most of the time, Elsa was enduring Fría telling stories of various random instances at even more random locations.

"Oh, and over there, by that big green dumpster," the detective said, pointing to a small alley way in between a laundromat and a Chinese take-out place, "that's were Lucy and I busted our first drug deal! Oh, the memories..."

"By 'Lucy', you mean Detective Best, right?" Elsa asked for clarification, since it had only been 20 minutes that she had spent with Fría (discounting their encounter last night, of course). The raven-haired woman nodded, with a smile on her face.

"Yep! That's my Lucy Lou!" Fría began to laugh hysterically, "I only call him that because it's what his mom calls him." she explained, "When we were first paired together, I was a rookie and he was trying to be this hot-shot single cop. However, he lived with his mom and OH she was so much fun."

"That's nice." Elsa had no idea as to how she should've commented, but she figured that it didn't matter. The storytelling simmered down, and it was just the soft hum of the car's engine coupled with the muffled radio. It was some eighties rock channel and Elsa kind of wanted to turn it up, but didn't feel it was her place to.

She took this time, that wasn't spent on trying to grasp what the other woman was saying, to get a better look at her. Sure, it could be argued that she had had enough time to 'get a better look' the night before, but Elsa was pretty drunk. Five tequila shots and three glasses of scotch does that to a person. She, quietly, glanced over at her tour guide and began to appreciate just how attractive she was. She was probably not going to act on this attraction, any more than she already has, but there was no doubt how beautiful Elsa thought Fría was.

In turn, Fría wasn't typically one for pining after her one night stands but she'd be downright lying to herself if she wasn't completely intrigued by the politician. Sober Elsa was not at all like how she was when they were together. This Elsa seemed to be kept and, for a lack of a better word, confined. She wasn't an expert, or anything, but an idiot would be able to see the key differences between her being drunk and being sober. Fría found herself wanting to see the blonde unwind, and not for sexual purposes. Just in general. She didn't care much for a "serious" Elsa.

They came to another red light and Fría decided to break their silence.

"So..." Fría started, "tell me a little about yourself." Elsa began to look at her quizzically.

"What?"

"You know...tell me about yourself." Fría sighed; she thought she was being straight forward. "I've been the one talking, this whole time."

"Well, maybe I just don't wish to speak about myself." Elsa shot back.

"Touché." Fría sat up a little straighter. "But it's kind of unfair that I'm doing all the talking."

"You're the tour guide."

"Touché, encore."

"Look, I just want to get this over with as fast as possible, so we don't have to suffer through this awkwardness." Elsa stated, pointedly. The detective was a little hurt by those words and just decided to focus on the road. Fría digressed; getting to know Elsa better looked like it was going to be a waste of time.

"Fine, miss cranky breeches," Fría said, "sit back and enjoy hell, then." Elsa's shoulders fell, slightly, and she released a short breath.

"Thank you." Sure, the blonde felt really – well, very shitty – about being all snippy and rude, but she just didn't want to admit to herself that she was intrigued by Fría. So, by her own default setting, she was deflecting.

To ease her own suffering, Fría reached over to the radio and began to turn up the volume of the radio station. Elsa was silently pleased. She hoped that Fría wouldn't change the station; she loved eighties music. "Danger Zone" began to make it's way to the surround system of the car and Elsa, discreetly, started tapping her feet.

"Oh, forgive me; I love Kenny Loggins!" Fría suddenly exclaimed, before humming along. Elsa tried her best not to comment on it and began to look through the windshield. She had to admit, Fría humming to a song she actually enjoyed was a bit adorable. But she didn't like it.

They sat in silence, for the next few minutes; both relishing in the comfort of the radio ambience.

...

Because of the awkwardness of the ride, Fría made a pit stop at a Starbucks (because she was technically working, and alcohol would be inappropriate). She casually asked if Elsa wanted anything. The answer, of course, consisted of more than two modifications to which Fría vetoed and said "nah, you're getting a vanilla bean frapp" and made her way inside.

Her day was, ever so brightened, by the presence her favourite barista: the gender-ambiguous Patty.

"Patty! How's my favourite human doing?" Patty smiled, upon seeing the detective.

"Depends on how my favourite Latina is doing." Patty asked.

"Pretty shit, so wipe that smile off your face then." Fría responded as Patty began to look confused.

"Pray tell," Patty said, immediately pulling out a venti cup from the dispenser, "what has you so down?"

"Well...does it count as a crush, even if you've only spent like..." Fría began to do the math in her head, "less than 24 hours together?" Patty began to think as well.

"I'd assume so." Patty responded, filling up the cup with dark roast, "Having trouble making conversation with the lady?"

"You could say that." Fría, casually began to pull out her debit card, "I mean, one would think it'd be easier to speak, after you've already slept together." Fría said. At that statement, Patty dropped the cup, spilling coffee on their shoes.

"Shit, already?" Patty ignored the mess, for the time being, and reached for another cup to start the process over again, "Damn." Fría chuckled.

"Yeah, who knew you could see a one night stand more than once?"

"Well...regarding all those damn rom-coms...a lot of people think it's possible." Patty replied. Fría made a face.

"Are you relating my life to a rom-com?"

"...maybe." Patty finished dispensing the coffee and placed it on the counter. Fría then proceeded to order Elsa's and Patty asked if it was Lucius'. Fría shook her head and stated that it was her 'sort of, not really, but kind of a crush's' drink and Patty got really excited. "OH! She's here?!" Fría shrugged.

"Yeah, she is." Patty pranced around from behind the counter and dragged Fría over to the window. Thank God no one else was in the coffee shop. Obviously, Patty began to stare intently at the squad car. When Patty focused, a loud gasp escaped them.

"No way..." Patty turned to look at the detective, "is that Elsa Eriksson? The conservative politician?" Fría shrugged.

"I mean, Rourke told me she was a counselor, so I'm gonna say 'yes'." Patty gasped louder.

"Dude!" Patty exclaimed, slapping Fría in the shoulder, "She was my professor, two years ago! When I was doing my undergrad honour's thesis!" Fría began rubbing the wounded area.

"Dude!" Fría repeated, "Why'd you smack me?!"

"She's married, you cabbage-head!" Fría's eyes went wide, at that statement.

"Well, I'm sorry!" the raven-haired woman replied, "It's not like people say, 'oh, before we engage in the particular acts of coitus, just wanted to say I'm married'." Patty gave an eye-roll.

"Just letting you know, before you get ahead of your hormones." Patty supplied. "I understand your dilemma now; she's kind of a bitch." Fría frowned.

"I had that much figured out," Fría took a sip of her coffee, "I sorta like that. Feisty." Patty offered a disgusted look.

"Ew, that's my teacher."

" _Your_ teacher: _My_ Sunday night." Fría corrected. Patty made a face and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Is that a porn title?" Fría shrugged.

"Pretty sure it could be."

"Well," Patty continued, satisfied with the detective's answer, "I'll go make her stuff, and try not to spit in it."

"Don't tell me that; I could slap a health hazard on this place." Fría said, which caused a laugh from Patty.

After Patty made Elsa's drink, Fría bid her friend farewell, and began to make the journey back to the car. When she sat down, Fría passed Elsa her beverage.

"What took you so long?" Elsa inquired. Even though it was not the drink that she wanted, she wasn't opposed to anything vanilla. Despite her distaste for it, potentially becoming a given name to her by the detective, she liked it. Fría just shrugged.

"Saw a friend of mine, working there. Sorry if that was more of an inconvenience for you." Fría apologized, while maintaining a straight face. The comment made by the blonde, earlier, still kind of stung. Elsa cringed at the expression on Fría's face, knowing she caused it.

"Oh, no, um..." Elsa began, "it's just...uh, you got a call on the radio." while Fría was in the Starbucks, a bunch of radio calls started coming in. All the shouting was giving Elsa a headache so she just turned off the receiver.

"You could've came and got me." Fría supplied.

"Well everyone else was going, so I thought we could wait." Elsa said, sipping her drink awkwardly. Fría sighed, and turned her radio back on. The shouting was back and Fría merely fumbled with some buttons, and reduced the amount of incoming signals.

"Detective Martinez, requesting clarification of the alert. Over." Fría said, into the device. Immediately a response came back.

"Gaston, responding. Over." A man's voice said as it came through.

"What's happening? Over." Fría asked.

"Homicide. Get your ass over here. Over."

"Roger."

"My name's Gaston. Over."

"Shutup, idiot. Over." suddenly, another voice came over the radio. Elsa recognized it as the asian woman from the station.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET HERE. Over."

"Roger that, Mulan. Over." with a quick motion, that shut off the radio, Fría looked to Elsa. "You might wanna plug your ears." Elsa was about to question why, when Fría switched the sirens on. "Hang on tight, Vanilla!" Fría exclaimed quickly driving the car out of the parking lot.


End file.
